Seth Green
Seth Benjamin Green is an American actor and producer who appeared as Oz, the werewolf, during seasons 2-4 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, plus a guest appearance in season 1 of Angel. Green filmed scenes for the 1992 Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie, but they were eventually cut out. However, Green can still be seen on the home video box. Along with Chi Muoi Lo, he is one of only two actors to appear in both the original film and the television series. In the late 90s/early 2000s, Green earned greater acclaim after appearing as Dr. Evil's son Scott in the Austin Powers trilogy. He appeared also in the movie "Can't Hardly Wait" alongside Eric Balfour (Jesse McNally), Christopher Wiehl (Owen Thurman), Clea Duvall (Marcie Ross), John Patrick White (Pete Clarner), Nicole Bilderback (Unidentified Cordette (The Wish)), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Paige Moss (Veruca), Amber Benson (Tara Maclay) Green also voices the character of Chris Griffin on the animated comedy series Family Guy and is one of the creators and producers behind the stop-motion animation comedy series Robot Chicken (which has been known to parody the Mutant Enemy logo and has featured Buffy-main lead Sarah Michelle Gellar in several guest roles, both as herself, Buffy and several other minor roles). Green was also a guest-star on the show Heroes alongside Clea Duvall (Marcie Ross), Carlease Burke (Winslow), Nicole Bilderback (Unidentified Cordette), Dominic Keating (Blair), Elisabeth Röhm (Kate Lockley), Leonard Roberts (Forrest Gates), Lawrence Turner (Hank), Colby French (Tay), Chanie Costello (Inga), Julie Costello (Ilsa), Todd Stashwick (Vocah/M'Fashnik Demon), Erik Betts (Brown/a Turok-Han/Demon (Get It Done)/Keeper of the Name), Edwin Hodge (Keenan), Matt North (Stephen Kramer), Cory Hardrict (Ray), Franc Ross (Razor), Jonathan Goldstein (Mike), Christopher May (Unidentified male customer), David J. Miller (Rat-faced Demon), Steve Tom (Stephen Mills), Jose Yenque (Cult of Ul-thar leader), Mark Harelik (Kurskov), Kevin Christy (Josh), Riki Lindhomme (Cheryl), Dania Ramirez (Caridad), Bart McCarthy (Nostroyev), Mark Colson (Izzerial) and Irina Maleeva (Goran Maid). One of his young roles is in the Stephen King tv-movie adaptation Stephen King's IT playing the young Richie Tozier. Ironically this character has a fear of werewolves. He would later play a werewolf in Buffy. He also played a small part as Alyson Hannigan's date in the 1988 comedy movie My Stepmother Is an Alien. Appearances * [[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film)|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film)]] ''(non-canon) * "Inca Mummy Girl" * "Halloween" * "What's My Line, Part One" * "What's My Line, Part Two" * "Surprise" * "Innocence" * "Phases" * "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" * "Becoming, Part One" * "Becoming, Part Two" * Buffy Season 3 (Credit only in "Consequences") * Buffy Season 4 (Until "Wild at Heart" and appears in "New Moon Rising" + "Restless") * "In the Dark" Image Gallery 8567_1181492837.jpg|Seth Green, with Sarah Michelle Gellar and Michelle Trachtenberg 8cast007.jpg|Seth & Sarah, long time friends Seth_Green.JPG External links * fr:Seth Green Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film) Actors Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Angel (series) Actors Category:Series Regulars Category:Guest Stars Category:Uncredited Actors